Coffee Latte
by Ritsu Tonks
Summary: A fluffy summer-themed Yuu x Chiaki one shot because I ship them.


**A/N: A fluffy, summer-themed fiction.**

 **Recommended music to listen to while you're reading: **_watch?v=ss7EJ-PW2Uk_

 **Hope you guys enjoy it. ^^**

 _ **Ricchan**_

* * *

Coffee Latte

It was a nice summer day. The sky was light blue, so light that it was relaxing as Yoshino looked up at it from the terrace of a café shop. The gentle breeze touched his skin and hair, and he felt like this day was the best of his life.

He was working on his new manga, another shoujo, and a breathtaking one in Hatori's opinion. He smiled at the artwork, and gazed at the sky one more time. Someone was terribly late, he thought as he sighed playfully.

Some things had changed a few weeks ago as Hatori crossed the line and Chiaki broke his romantic relationship with him. They remained colleagues as Hatori did not and could not leave him as his editor, but he rarely entered Yoshino's house anymore. And for his biggest surprise, Yoshino felt… free. Free from pushing, free from stress – although he still had stress –, and free from unwanted sex.

Hatori was replaced with Yanase Yuu. The day Yoshino broke up with Hatori, he ran straight to Yuu for comfort, and Yuu didn't try to do anything to him. No inappropriate touches, no kisses, just friendly comfort. As this went on, Chiaki slowly realised that maybe Yuu was the one for him. And now, as he was sitting at the table, the one he was waiting for was Yanase.

When the boy finally showed up, gold brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight, Chiaki smiled lovingly.

"Sorry, I got into traffic," Yanase apologised as he sat down at the table and faced Yoshino.

"If you came on time, I'd think you're someone else," Chiaki laughed. Yanase leaned over the table and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"How's it going?"

"Depends. Are you asking about me or the manga?"

Yanase rolled his eyes, and chuckled, "You, moron."

"I'm doing great. The manga is going unexpectedly great as well," Yoshino replied, biting his bottom lip. "I'm actually about to finish."

"Are you?" Yanase frowned a little, and leaned over again to take a look at the papers. "How many pages do you think it will take to finish?"

And they went on talking about Chiaki's manga for a good one hour. They discussed everything that needed to be discussed, and at one point, they just sat at the table while Chiaki was silently drawing the few remaining pages. As he finished, he threw a huge, childish grin, his heart was joyfully racing.

"It's finally done," he said, and slowly put the pencil down.

"Good work, Chiaki!" Yanase smiled at him as he grabbed the pages to quickly re-read them. "I'll have to send it to the department so they can check it out too. I'm sure Hatori will contact you soon."

Chiaki suddenly gave a sad smile, and turned away.

"Hatori, huh?"

Yanase frowned, then moved his chair next to Chiaki's, and sat next to him. "Don't tell me you miss him, moron."

"What?" Yoshino lifted his gaze. "I don't. I just kind of… feel like he thinks I wasn't serious about the breakup."

"His problem, not yours," Yanase said in a monotonous tone. "Why would you care? He's just your editor now."

"I know, but… if he hasn't acknowledged the fact yet, then it makes things my fault."

Yanase rolled his eyes, and pulled Chiaki closer, holding him tight just like he did when Chiaki broke up with Hatori and was broken and lost.

"Listen, you said you don't want to be in a relationship with him anymore. You stated it, so if he didn't understand it's his fault, not yours."

Chiaki held onto Yanase, and smiled a little, "I guess you're right."

"I know," Yanase chuckled, and let go of Chiaki. "Stop thinking about it. I swore to take care of you, no matter what."

Yoshino still remembered that night. It was exactly a week after he left Hatori, and he was at Yanase's place. That was the night when Yanase confessed to Chiaki again, and out of nowhere, Chiaki leaned forward to kiss the other. For his surprise, Yanase hadn't done anything to him other than kissing back. He just sat on the futon with Chiaki in his arms, holding him tight.

On that day, he swore that he would never let him go. He would never make him sad, he would never do anything that Chiaki refuses to do. And Chiaki was grateful that Yoshino kept his word. If he was too tired after a long day, Yanase would just hold him in the bed without forcing him to do anything else. Chiaki was happy.

The gentle wind blew a leaf into Chiaki's face, and they couldn't help but laugh. Such a nice day, Chiaki thought.

"Have you eaten anyway?" Yanase asked.

"I did," Chiaki nodded.

"Good. And wanna drink something?"

"Hmm…" Chiaki looked at the menu, and flipped the pages. "I was thinking about getting a coffee. But I don't know which one to choose."

Yanase pointed at one on the menu, "Coffee latte. They make the best coffee lattes here."

"Never tried it before. Is it really that good?"

Yanase made an offended face which made Chiaki laugh, "You have to try it!"

Yuu waved towards the waitress that made her way to their table, "What can I do for you?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Two coffee lattes, please."

"With or without sugar?"

"Mine with sugar, please," Chiaki said enthusiastically. "Two."

"Same," Yanase said. The waitress left.

The boys sat in silence, and Chiaki was gazing at the bright blue sky again. The breeze was still gentle against his skin, his hair was slightly flying. The waitress came back with two coffee lattes, and Chiaki's face brightened up.

"How come I have never tried it before?"

"Because you're a moron," Yanase replied, and Yoshino grunted.

The drink was in a tall, transparent glass, and was light brown with cream on the top with a small flower illustration on it. Chiaki took a picture of it.

"It's so pretty!"

"I know," Yanase chuckled, "I love latte."

Yoshino drank the coffee slowly, the taste of it was amazing. His face was slightly red from happiness and joy, and he didn't realise Yanase was watching him all along.

They never talked about the manga anymore. Instead, they discussed random topics, and Chiaki felt happier than ever. Something like this never really happened with Hatori.

At one point, Yanase leaned closer, and gently kissed Chiaki. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, softly touching Yanase's fingers. When Yanase parted away, he lifted his glass.

"To the 'queen', Yoshikawa Chiharu!"

"Sheesh, you!" Chiaki freaked out a little. "They will hear."

"No one knows what I'm talking about," Yanase laughed. "You did great."

Yoshino blushed a little, and lifted his glass just like Yanase.

He did great.

And he was delighted. With a coffee latte.


End file.
